Why me?
by YaoiRules92
Summary: Naru comes back from his trip, changed. He is kidnapped at night and find himself in... read story for this. WARNING: YAOI, MPREG, SasUKE, crazy Akatsuki. Couples: ItaOC, ?Naru, KibaOC. Take ideas for the other couples from you.
1. Chapter 1

KM: Yes a new story!?

Shizu: So that is what you have been done

Kai: It seems so

Ray: But how is it that we know if this only NOW?

KM: I have my ways guys! Anyways I do not own Naruto but my OCs and this plot! And special thanks to Sparky-kun who helped and gave me ideas and let me use them!

Ray: Yes thanks for the help

Kai: Yeah yeah and now begin the story already!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Home Coming and Kidnapping**_

"talking"

`_thinking_´

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**"Shinigami talking"**

_**`Shinigami thinking´**_

**Summons talking**

_**Summons thinking**_

It was a normal day in Konohagakure No Sato. Tsunade was in her office and actually did her paperwork. She had waited for this day three years. Three long years after he had left and now he is coming back. She knew from her old teammate that Naruto had learned more in this three years than he had original planned. In the letters she had read how good Naruto did and that he had now more than one Sensei. But when she always asked for names she got no answer or Jirayia changed the subject in his letters. She frowned to that. Why is that Jirayia can't tell her who those Senseis are? It's not like they are dangerous.

But she had an other problem now. The council was not happy when they heard about the training trip Naruto was on. She knew that they will never be quiet about. It was good that everything was planned out already now the only thing she had to do was to wait.

On the road to Konoha

A man with white long hair and a big bulge on his head was walking next to girl. 'She' was about 5'54 tall. The 'girl' had mid back long blond hair with crimson streaks in it. 'She' had three whiskers marks on each of 'her' checks. 'She' had one crimson eye that was slit like that of fox and 'her' left eye was a sky blue. 'She' wore a crimson shirt with a fox on the font. 'She' wore blue baggy pants with many pockets. 'She' had a white cloak on with black flames at the bottom. On the back were the kanjis for seal master and fox. 'She' wore a forehead protector from Konoha at her forehead. The white haired man besides 'her' still wears the same clothes back then. The only difference now was that he had more wrinkles.

When they reached the gate the were stopped by the Chunnins Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Halt!" they said together. The 'girl' and Sannin sweat dropped to that. `_They are in tune_´ they thought. "Who goes there?" `_Yep they are_´

To that Jirayia did his dance but was interrupted when a fist met his skull. "Ignore Ero-sennin over there! It's me Naruto I am back form my training trip" said an annoyed Naruto Namikaze.

Kotetsu and Izumo's jaw hit the floor. That was Naruto!? He doesn't look like himself anymore. He looked stunning and like a girl. He was more quiet and calm now. Nothing like the Naruto they knew. But before they could ask question about the way he looked he had vanished along side Jirayia. They shook their heads. Maybe they could ask him later about this. On his way to the Hokage tower Naruto revived many stares. Everyone recognized him and gave him hateful stares. They sneered at him but didn't dare to do more than that. He was in the company of one the Sannin. They couldn't be that disrespectful, now could they?

Jirayia noticed this and looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye. He saw that Naruto looked like it didn't face him at all. But the old Sannin knew better. On the outside he looked like it was nothing to him but on the inside it was an other story. Jirayia knew how Naruto thought about the village. It was a wonder that he didn't destroyed it with the help of Kyuubi inside him. He also knew that Naruto was happy outside of Konoha where no one knew him and he could be himself. Now it was all over. Now he had to be his old self again.

Naruto was too deep in his own little world to notice that they reached Tsunade's office. Jirayia smirked a little. Tsunade will get a heart attack when she sees Naruto and hears what had happened to them on the trip. Yes Tsunade will have a heart attack. But he knew that this reunion will not be a happy one. He had heard what the council has planned for this evening. He shook his head no now was not the time to think about this. He pushed the doors open and was promptly met with Tsunade's flying desk. Naruto ducked and chuckled when the desk nearly hit Jirayia.

"Nice way of saying hello Baa-chan!"

Naruto was greeted with a hug from said Baa-chan. Jirayia muttered under his breath how unfair it was that the gaki was welcomed this way and not him, how he should be the one to get the hug and the likes about it. He was only met with a fist to his face. Naruto snickered to that. Tsunade was seething with anger when she heard that and what Naruto had whispered to her. While Jirayia was on the floor Tsunade mention for Naruto to sit down.

"So tell me what has happened on this training trip Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Well after we left Konoha Ero-sennin and I travelled the whole Elemental Nations. I will not say to you where we all were. And honestly I don't remember it anymore" he said with a sheepish grin. It made Tsuande laugh. "Most of the time I trained on my Genjutsu but other things too. I know Ero-sennin has written it somewhere down. It tells you everything you need to know about it. While on the trip I had different Senseis. I will not say their names. Please understand Kaa-san" that shocked Tsunade when Naruto called her Kaa-san.

She knew that Naruto thought of her as family but not as a mother. She smiled at him and nodded. She understood what he meant when they don't want to then she won't ask about it anymore. Maybe some day she will hear their names.

"Well all my Senseis were sadistic bastard. Hell even Ero-sennin took it a notch up after I learned everything from him in only just one year. I met my other Senseis in the second year and it was fun with them. Ero-sennin didn't even went on research this whole time! I know shocking! After the first year ended of my training trip Kyuubi and I fused together. It was a pain in the ass."

"You mean Kyuubi doesn't exist anymore?" she interrupted him. He shook his head no.

"She still is existing. Why do you think I look like a girl! The fox was female. She is still there but would the Akatsuki try to extract her from me we both would die. She's a sister for me and even trained me to control her powers. I still haven't that master though."

"A shame that you are still a Genin Naruto. It looks like you have grown much and stopped your acting" she said.

"Yeah but about the Genin thing. I am not"

Tsunade looked at him and raised a blond brow. Naruto isn't a Genin anymore. But when he isn't a Genin anymore what is he then. She knew something like this would come. The old senile pervert had written about it to her and she cursed him for that.

"When you aren't a Genin anymore Naruto what are you then?" she asked him. Naruto chuckled. The answer will surprise her that much he knew. He knew that Jirayia didn't tell her in the letters and said to him he wanted to surprise her. And that he did.

"I am an Oi-Nin(Is that right spelled please tell me)" Tsunade fell from her chair and choked on her saliva. What the hell? She did not just hear this. But Naruto face showed that he meant it.

"So you mean to tell me that Jirayia let you take those exams?" a nod was given. "An do you know about your family?"

"Yes I do. I even learned the Jutsus from my father. I still can't believe it." Tsunade sighed. She knew that this day would came but why had he learned it that soon. She knew that he had to learn it when he was eighteen or had the Jounin rank. But who would have thought that Naruto would gain those ranks that soon? No body had seen this though it was a surprise.

"What will you do know? Do you want to join the Oi-Nin?" she asked him.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do" he said with a shrug. Tsunade shook her head and looked at her old teammate who was still out and hadn't woken up although hours went by. "I go and have a look around Konoha now. Ja ne" said Naruto and left through the window.

Tsunade twitched to that. Why does he always use the window when there is a door. Naruto was the only who wouldn't use the fucking door like every normal person. But who said that Naruto is a normal person? He is just the way he is. She sighed how come that Jirayia is still out? Ahh well some sake would do now `_Hopefully it will work!_´ she thought before she took a sip and looked out of her window. She would need all the luck she can get to make this work.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. Nothing had changed that much. The villagers were still the same as always. They were looking at him with hateful or disgusted eyes. Their eyes were cold towards him and showed nothing but hate for him. He sighed and continued on. He heard how they whispered about him, sneered and laughed about him. He heard how they said it was his fault that the 'last' Uchiha had left them. How he shouldn't be alive. He shook his head to get those cruel words out of his thoughts.

He arrived at his Hokage monument. Those heads always gave him the feeling of safety. He remembered how he always sat on the head of his father and looked at the village. How ironic it was for him when he heard the fourth was his father. Back then he had said he would protect this village but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Why should he protect the very own village that wants him dead? He had even asked his sister about it. But she couldn't give him an answer. She only had said to him that she would have snapped a long time ago and destroyed it when she were in his place. He said nothing more after this.

**Kit? Do you still not know if you want to protect this village?** asked a soft feminine voice. Naruto sighed and got in a meditation position. He soon found himself in meadow with flowers of all kinds and trees. A lake was in the middle of the meadow and to the side was a house that fit for a big family about six members maybe. It was green and red. He saw a woman sitting at the lake. She had crimson eyes that were slitted and had long fire red hair that reached her butt. She wore a Kimono in blue with white butterflies on it. Naruto went over to her.

"No Onee-chan. I know it now" he said to her. She looked at him with a small smile.

**And what is you answer now?**

"I will not protect it anymore Onee-chan not after what those villagers had put me through. It's just too much" he was near tears now when he thought back about his childhood. Kyuubi saw this and took him into her arms. She rocked back and forth.

**Hush Otouto I know what you mean. Just let it out. It's not good for you to bottle it all up. You know I will be always there to help you no matter what! **she whispered to him. Naruto let out his tears and screamed into her shoulder. His tears fell now free and seemed to never stop. He now let all his feelings out. His sorrow, pain, hate, fear. He let everything out. _**Poor Kit. Those villagers don't deserve you or your kindness!**_ she thought bitterly.

While Naruto cried and Kyuubi comforted him they both didn't know what the council had planned in this very moment. But they would soon find out. It was now hours later and Naruto had somewhat calmed down. He was now outside his mind and looked at the sunset. He saw how the light of the sum lit the village. It looked almost peaceful to him. But just almost. He knew exactly what this village and it's villagers really were. For someone outside it would be peaceful but never to him. _**Those bastards of villagers have destroyed him! How could they do this to an innocent child**_ asked Kyuubi herself.

But she knew the answer. It was because of fear. Humans are just like that. What they don't understand they fear and want to destroy. They don't know what it could do to them though they fear it and try to destroy it. They are that simple minded and don't try to think further. They would then notice how normal it is then. But sadly they don't and that is why always someone has to suffer. Just because no one understand him or her or they don't even try to understand.

Naruto sighed softly and got slowly up. He needed something to eat now. He hadn't something to eat since this morning because the old fart wanted to get to Konoha that soon. `_Old fart just wanted to peep on those women in the onsens_´ he thought. But nevertheless he made his way to Ichirakus Ramen. It was better then nothing and although he had the money to buy himself something more healthier. He knew that the clerks would just sell him the food the triple amount of the normal price or rotten food. In most cases it was both. He didn't need it this moment though Ichirakus it was. On his way there he didn't meet one of his so called friends.

He knew they only used him back then when they needed his power. They only came to him when they needed his power or help. Not one time did they come to hang out with him. It was always him who had to ask them out. Not even Iruka-Sensei came to him to treat him to Ramen anymore. It was him that had to come and get him. Why was it that he had to suffer this much. He knew no one cared about him. But this was just too ridiculous for him.

When he reached Ichirakus he saw all of his old friends and their Senseis. But Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged maybe he was on a mission or just late. He didn't knew. It seemed that they didn't recognized him. `_Mhmm maybe I should use it to my advantage to hear what they are truly thinking about me_´ he thought to himself. He took a seat next to his old 'crush'. The pinkynette didn't even notice how someone took the seat next to her. Naruto scoffed to that and she was a Kunoichi? Really that was pathetic.

**Kit I don't get how you ever could play the crush thing with her!** cried Kyuubi when she saw the pink haired monster through Naruto's eyes.

`_Honestly Onee-chan I don't know either how I could do this_´ he told her while he ordered some beef Ramen.

He and Kyuubi stopped their conversation that wasn't really one to listen to the 'Rookies' and Senseis.

"What do you guys think about Naruto?" asked Kiba the others while he gave Akamaru some Ramen.

"He is annoying, a loudmouth, an idiot and only good for the mission we need him on" said Ino to him. The other nodded in agreement. Naruto silently seethed about that but choose to not let his cover blown up. "I mean seriously someone like him can't keep a secret and that jump suit of him" Ino shuddered.

`_Oh sorry miss perfect that I am not allowed to go and buy me some other clothes in this wretched village! It's just normal for me to be hated and don't live a normal life like you guys_´ he spat in his thoughts in sarcasm. Kyuubi snickered to that but it was so true. Her Otouto had suffered so much and now had to hear this about him. Those fools if only they knew. It even angered him that the Sensei didn't do anything to come to his defence. He saw how Kiba winced and gave him a look that he wasn't angry with him.

Kiba had winced when he heard this. He knew Naruto and how he really was. He although knew that Naruto was listening into this conversation. He had smelled him along side with Akamaru. His friend whimpered in apologize to Naruto about this. Kiba glance to him and his eyes said it all. He and Naruto always talked with them when they were together. He sighed in relief when he saw that Naruto forgave him and wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. All the while the bad talking continued.

"Come on guys he isn't that bad" Kiba tried to rescue this but it was already too late and he was interrupted by Hinata.

"Oh Kiba please he is an idiot. We all know this and now be quiet about it. It's not like Naruto would never forgive us. He is like this" she said with a shrug. Kiba saw how Naruto stood and left. He did the same and sneered at them before he left. He couldn't bare how his friends talked about Naruto and didn't want to listen to it anymore. But before he left he gave them a piece of his mind.

"You are all idiots you know that!? Didn't came you guys once the thought that Naruto acted this way to protect himself? That he couldn't buy himself better clothes than the jump suit because the stores wouldn't _**let**_ him buy other clothes, better clothes? That he could only eat Ramen because it's the _only_ food that wouldn't _get_ the **double** or _**triple**_ price for him to buy? No you didn't! And you call yourselves a Shinobi. You guys are pathetic. Naruto is **way** more better than you guys put together!?" and with that he left. Akamaru growled at them and then followed his Aibou.

The other starred dumbfounded at the spot were Kiba was and said nothing. It was just too much to take in. Kiba was in search of his best friend. He knew where he would be after this. In the Forest of Death. He chuckled to that. Naruto always had it with nature. It was in the Forest of Death were Kiba had heard Naruto's story and truth about Kyuubi. It was although the first time they met. It was funny how Naruto had rescued him from this big snake when he was lost in there. He was dumbfounded back then and Naruto had thought that he hated him then too. But it wasn't like that.

Kiba had him in a head log and told him how he could ever think that he, Kiba, could hate him. They were buddies through thick and thin and no one can change that. Naruto had laughed about it and a play fight was then on with them. And to think they were only six back then. He has asked Naruto how he knew about the Kyuubi in himself. Naruto had said that the old man talked in his sleep and that was how he knew about it. When he arrived at their spot he saw how Naruto was sitting there peacefully and enjoying the nature. It was quite the shock for him when he saw how Naruto looked. If he weren't a trained Shinobi then you could have seen the shock in his face.

Although the others didn't knew Kiba was ANBU. He taken the test when in the three years Naruto left. When Naruto had left he couldn't do anything but train. That was what he did. Tsunade had watched him one day and wanted to test him. She even talked with him about Naruto. She was shocked when she heard how Kiba said that he knew since he was six and that he and Naruto couldn't be separated. She had tested him personally and he had passed. It was in the second year to this time Naruto had taken the Oi-nin exams too and passed with flying colors.

"So Naruto, are you going to tell me how the trip was?" he asked his long time best friend.

Naruto smiled at him and nodded. Kiba took a seat in front of him and Akamaru soon followed after he arrived there.

"Well I'll show you okay? Don't worry it's just a Genjutsu and won't take long only an hour or so" said Naruto with a smile. Kiba nodded although he didn't trust it. Maybe Naruto would prank him like the last time. But he didn't. When Naruto was finished with the hand seals Kiba saw everything that Naruto had done in those three years. He laughed when he saw how Naruto shoved a Rasengan up Jirayia's ass when he was being a pervert. Well Naruto did this always when he was a pervert.

"Wow you did all this damn!" Naruto didn't showed him which rank he was or what he learned and his other Senseis but he did show him what Kuubi did to him.

"Yep and should have seen the faces of Gaara, Temari and Kankouro when I visited them after the Kyuubi and I fused. It is better in reality" exclaimed Naruto. Kiba laughed at this. He had missed the fox. Without him here in Konoha everything was so dull and lifeless.

"Damn I have to leave or my mom is going to kill me!" said Kiba when Akamaru remembered him what time it is and how he had promised to be home early. How Akamaru knew this I will never know.

"Don't worry just tell her that you met an old friend fo yours and that you guys haven't seen each other in years and that you guys had a nice long chat"

"Well it **is** the truth. After all you were away for years. Thanks Fox Ja ne!" said Kiba and ran in the direction of Konoha while waving to him. Naruto laughed when he ran into one of the trees. Kiba just mumble something that sounded like damn fox why didn't he told me about this and next time I see him he will wish to never have met me. Naruto just laughed and slowly made his way back to Konoha.

On his way out of the forest he talked to Kyuubi about the way his 'friends' are treating him. It was something he thought the elders of the village and the adults would say about him but never would he have dared to think that his own generation can say such things about him. He shook his had to clear his thoughts. Kyuubi had stopped talking to him after she sensed he needed his alone time. It was now only a matter of seconds till he reached the streets of the village again.

Naruto was on his way back to Konoha form the Forest of Death when he run into someone he hadn't expected to meet until tomorrow. It was his Sensei Kakashi who still looked the same like three years back. He sweat dropped when he saw that his Sensei had his nose burrowed in _**that**_ book. He glared at it and twitched when he heard the giggle form the older male. He cleared his throat and caught Kakashi's attention with it.

Kakashi looked up from his book and at the person who cleared its throat and starred at the person. No it couldn't be could it...? `_Naruto!?_´ he thought. That was something he didn't expected to see Naruto in this outfit and no orange on it and this early. Well he knew that Naruto hated the color orange and that he would come today but never thought to meet him now. He had imagined to meet him tomorrow but not at this time. Why shouldn't he be surprise that Naruto didn't wear the color anymore? He had looked after Naruto when he was still an infant and after that. He didn't want the blond to suffer because of the burden he had on him. Besides he wanted that his Sensei's son hadn't have _such_ a bad childhood. He had done the best he could. He was surprised that Naruto even remembered him after all those years.

But to see Naruto now and that girly looking was new to him. He wondered if the Kyuubi had done this to him. With the red in his hair and the right crimson slitted eye it probably has.

"So how have you been Kaka?" Kakashi twitched at that. Oh how he hated that nickname Naruto had given him when he was four. He still hated it with a passion. Naruto chuckled at the reaction he got. Yes it seemed that his 'Kaka' still didn't like the name that much.

"I've been good Naruto! And seems you too when you still remember that _name_!" it was silent after this. "So tell me what have you done with Jiaryia-sama?"

It was then that stories were exchanged and other things. Kakashi had asked him lots of question about the merging and the new book of Jirayia. Naruto had laughed and given him the newest book. It was present to his latest birthday from the pervy sage. Kakashi had bowed low to him and handle the book as if it was a god. Naruto had sweat dropped to that. He had then wondered about the sanity from Kakashi but waved it off. It was Kakashi he was here talking about.

"Ne Kakashi? What do you think about me?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and put his book away. It must be something grave when he wanted to know what he thinks about him and didn't use any nicknames. He sighed and looked into the star filled sky. `_He must have heard how the others talked about him_´ he thought and sighed. It was that reason why he wasn't there too with the others. He too had heard them. He had heard how Kiba had asked this question when he arrived there. He wanted to wait first and hear what the others thought about their 'Hero'. Although the children didn't know that he is a hero. It had shocked him to hear the insults, comment and what not.

But what had angered him the most was that Kurenai, Gai or Asuma didn't do anything against it. It was Kiba who did it. It didn't surprised him that much. The where always together and still are.

He was pissed when he had heard that. He had wanted to teach them a lesson but Kiba was faster than him. He had listened to the speech and then left after it. He had grinned at their faces but it wasn't enough to calm down though he went to a training ground to let some steam off. It had worked. Now he was here with the person that he had thought about just a few moments ago.

"Truce Naruto. I like and admire you. You are still sane although this village and its villagers have put you through so much. You have your sanity were other would have lost it and destroyed this place when they were in your place. You have a strong mind, Naruto. Those villagers do not deserve your kindness" he looked at Naruto now. Naruto was looking at him with wide eyes but Kakashi wasn't finished yet. "Naruto I have never thought of you lesser. I have come to see you as an annoying little brother who I am proud of. I have heard how the others talked about you" he sneered the last part.

"Thanks to them Konoha is now three and a half training grounds lesser!" said Kakashi with a laugh. It made Naruto laugh as well.

"Thanks Kakashi I needed to hear that" he said with a grin.

"No problem brat! Besides I had missed you but not that name!" he said "Why do you still have to call me this?"

Naruto looked at him and studied him. As if to see if he was worthy to hear the answer. He sweat dropped to that and scratched the back of his head. When he thought Naruto wouldn't answer him, he hung his head. He really did wanted to know the reason why Naruto always called him that.

"I dunno Kaka" he said with a shrug and smiled when he saw the twitch from 'Kaka' "I only remember calling you that when I was four. No big reason, I guess. I think that was the only positive thing in my childhood, you know. I was always happy when you came and visited me, played with me or brought something with you. Besides it was too hard for a four year old to say Kakashi!" he said with a laugh.

It was the truth when Naruto tried to say Kakashi it sounded like a new disease or something more worse. He laughed at that. Naruto had pouted when he couldn't say Kakashi and then he had taken the right to call him 'Kaka'. Everyone who had respected him and was with him, ANBUs that guarded, had laughed at Naruto. It was cute an besides everyone had gotten a nickname from him. Some even worse than Kakashi's.

They both had taken long ago a seat on a bench near by. They were now sitting in a comfortable silence and were looking at the stars. It was times like this when they both thought back about the past they had together. The good and the bad things. The bad things were the most but they knew that the good things were always the best. Kakashi laughed when he remembered when Naruto had the first time met Anko. He was six then and had called her a man beast.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and raised a brow in question. Why was it that Kakashi was laughing? Sure he didn't do anything to make him. When the laughter died down and Kakashi noticed Naruto starring at him. He only eye smiled at him. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. He knew why Naruto was like this now. The boy wanted to know what was so funny.

"I only remembered the time when you first met Anko" he said with a snicker. Naruto took his time till it clicked and then joined him in the laughter.

It was a nice meeting and Anko had tried to kill him when she had heard that from him. But luckily for him Kakashi was there with Genma. They both held her back while laughing. She had joined the laughter later and then ruffled his hair. It seemed that every person he had met in his life liked to ruffle his hair. He hadn't a clue why but he liked it.

Kakashi stood form the bench and stretched. Naruto only watched him but stood too and stretched. They both had a hard day ahead of them and they needed their rest.

"Well Naruto I have to leave now when I still want to catch some sleep. See you around Ja~!" said Kakashi while he waved lazily a hand at Naruto. Naruto waved back and with a puff of smoke Kakashi had left him.

Naruto smiled and continued on his way to his apartment. He was again lost in thought when he walked. He thought about Kakashi's word and couldn't help but smile. It were nice word and from a good friend too. He had missed the elder male dearly and his lateness on his trip with Jirayia and his lame excuses. He even used some at Jirayia when he was late. That was something that had rubbed off on him form Kakashi. He sighed and looked again at the night sky. It was full of stars that were glinting.

He was again in deep thought and thought about what he should do now. He didn't want to protect the village anymore. A village that hates him. Though why should he protect it? He snorted when he thought how he could fool everyone in this village even the Shinobis. OK he could not fool all but the citizen and most Shinobis. Only Kakashi who particular raised him, Jirayia who trained him, Tsunade who was his Kaa-san, Kiba who trained with him and who he grew up with and Kyuubi. The fur ball was all the time there though she knew what he was up to.

And his ANBU guards. The were even the ones who helped him to creat this mask. It was hard but with their help he got it down. Sometimes he was that good a faking that even they didn't knew of he was really happy or if it was a fake. He was thankful for those lessons and the pranks he played on them. Genma was still angry with him for the pink cake thing.

All the while he didn't noticed how someone followed him. But when he did notice it. It was already too late. Before he could do anything the person knocked him out. But before everything went black he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

KM: Not bad

Ray: Yes and how Naru-chan looks _sighs wistfully_

Kai, Shizu,KM,Naru: _backs away_

Naru: Why do I look like this?!  
KM: Hey I need you this way!  
Shizu: _shakes head_ Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

KM: Chapter 2 Yaahoo

Lilly: It's from the kidnappers view

Nru: You will be surprised about who it is. Well I was

Lilly: Anyways KM does NOT own Naruto!  
KM: But I own this plot. Enjoy!?

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Knowing the Kidnapper and Akatsuki and Fruity-chan**_

"talking"

`_thinking_´

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

"**Shinigami talking"**

_**`Shinigami thinking´**_

**Summons talking**

_**Summons thinking**_

It was now 11 p.m. and the streets of Konoha were empty. No one was out. It was like a ghost town. But only an unknown person was out. This person was in search of someone. That someone was Naruto. The person was a woman and worried about Naruto and what she had heard in the meeting from the council. She couldn't believe what she had heard back then. How can the council do that behind the back of the Hokage? They wanted Naruto dead for a crime he didn't commit. It was good that she had already planned everything for this case. She knew the council had planned something behind the back of the Godaime but that they would go that far. Was still a mystery to her. She was running through the village and looked everywhere.

She first had looked at his old apartment but he wasn't there. She then looked everywhere in Konoha but couldn't find him. When she doesn't find him soon and before the council does then Naruto would be dead before the next day. She was worried. She couldn't find Naruto wanted to give up when she saw someone walk on the streets. That was weird. No one was out to this time of the night. All the villagers were at home and sleeping. It was not likely that someone would be out to this time. Though who was it?

She decided to follow this person. It looked familiar to her. When she was near enough she saw that it was Naruto. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. So deep that he hadn't notice her at all. She smirked to herself. Good it would make this a lot easier for her in the end. She jumped directly behind him and pushed the pressure point on his neck. He felt backwards and into her arms. She smiled a bit when she saw his face. Although he had a frown in his face he still looked peaceful. But it was all soon forgotten when she remembered what the council had planned. She had to leave with him now or they would be discovered and then everything that was done was in vain.

She made her way fast to the gates and scowled how the patrols there were lacking in their job. It was easy for her to get out with no body noticing her. When she could get this easy out how would it be when something tried to get it? She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about this. She had to get Naruto away from here fast. It was no problem of hers now and will never be after this. She took to the trees and went to the direction of Kaze no Kuni. She was on the way with a fast space. It took her the whole night and morning to be at the border with the bundle on her back. Se smiled sadly at him.

She decided to take a break before she went into the desert. She was to tired to move now and needed the rest. She lay her bundle down next to a tree and took a seat behind him. It was time that he would awake soon. She sighed and closed her eyes `_Better get some sleep now before he wakes_´ she thought and closed her eyes.

It was midday when Naruto woke up. He stirred when he felt the sun on his skin and heating the flesh. He opened his eyes but closed them immediately when the sun fell into them. It was too bright for him and with his enhanced eyes sight it was too much. He had to blink many times to get his seeing back and to loose those funny coloured dots. When he got his sight back he looked around and found out that he didn't knew where he was. The only thing he could remember was that someone knocked him out. Funny how he didn't notice the sleeping person beside him till Kyuubi told him.

**Kit there is someone beside you** Kyuubi said to him with a yawn.

`_There is? And why didn't you told me that this person would kidnap me?_´ he asked her annoyed.

**Uhhh well I was asleep?** she asked weakly. Naruto fell over when he heard this.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOUKO WAS ASLEEP!? AND COULDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?" he hadn't noticed how he screamed this out loud till a very familiar voice told him so.

"Shut it Gaki! I need my sleep now! Do you know how tiring it is to carry you to the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni?" the voice of the woman snapped at him.

Naruto starred the person. He couldn't believe it. His own 'Kaa-san' had kidnapped him. Now the question was for him why she did it. Seriously it wasn't because of something he did to her before he left for the three years. It couldn't be. Tsunade was rubbing her temple to prevent the coming headache that would surely come with the things she had to explain to Naruto. She sighed and grasped into her pocket. She had a scroll now in her hands with the supplies they would need in the desert till they reached Suna. It was still a long way till they would be there. She looked at Naruto and mention to him to follow her. He looked at her confused but nevertheless followed her.

"I explain it to you on our way to Gaara, got it Gaki?" she asked him while they jumped through the trees. When she heard a hai she continued. "As well as I and you know the council hates you and your guts. They had planned to kill you after you had arrived back in Konoha. They had planned this behind my back but fortunately for you I heard of it. I had began to plan with Gaara, Kakashi and Kiba your escape from here."

"So you mean to tell me you kidnapped me to save me? Kaka and Kiba knew of this?"

"Hai they did Gaki! It was even Kiba's idea to do this. Gaara, Kakashi and I originally had planned to kill those old farts. But your friend didn't want it" Naruto heard how Tsunade complained about it and although she whispered the last part he could still hear it and snickered. Tsunade looked at him with a raised brow in question.

"Nothing. But why haven't you just told me about it?" he asked her.

"Naruto I couldn't have done that because Danzou had his spies everywhere. They even read those letters Jirayia sent me. I had caught them one time doing so. Did you really think it was safe then to send you a letter?"

"No, I suppose" he said in a quiet voice. After that no words were said anymore. They were now in the desert and the sun was burning down on them without mercy. They needed to take a break. Naruto had spotted a giant cliff that gave them enough shelter from the sun. "Look over there!"

Tsunade turned to Naruto and looked in the direction he pointed. She was glad that there was the cliff. She need a break. She hadn't gotten much sleep after Naruto woke her up. It were roughly two hours of sleep for her. She made her way over to the cliff and let herself drop down with a sigh. Yes she did indeed need this break. Naruto had taken a seat on her right sight and starred into the desert. All that he saw was sand and sand and more sand. He sighed it was still a long way till they reached Suna and the sun was already setting. It seemed that they had to camp here. When he looked at Tsunade he saw that she needed it the most.

He sighed maybe he could ask the nature how far Suna was away from here. That was something that had surprised him. Since he could remember he always could understand the nature and the animals. It wasn't until later when Kyuubi explained to him that he got this form his mother side. Well that was something that brought tears to his eyes. He had asked her if she knew if she is still alive. Kyuubi had told him that she had died in the Kyuubi attack back then and that she was the one who did this. She had tried to protect him from her. She had profuse apologized to him. He hadn't talked to her for weeks after he had heard this. It had hurt her but she knew that it was so hard for him to loose both his parents to her.

While he meditated Tsunade had long ago fallen asleep. Naruto listened to the nature and heard how they talked about men with animal masks were in search of him and the Lady that was with him. He snorted the the Lady comment about Tsunade. He knew that she isn't a Lady and doesn't behave like one. He continued to listen and even heard how those people talked about him and the celebration they would have after his death. He got a dark expression on his face and it was blank. Kyuubi knew that Naruto was pissed but it all changed as soon as he heard a familiar bark. He smirked it seemed that Kiba had missed him this much. He even heard how Kakashi was with those two.

It seemed that he will be the one guiding them. He went to sleep after this. Tomorrow they should reach Suna and then he could actually sleep in a bed again. That was what he had missed the most. He fell in a dreamless sleep.

_The next day_

Tsuande was the first to wake. The sun wasn't even up. She stretched and went over to Naruto. He looked peaceful and like an angel but she knew better. She looked out in the horizon. The stars were still out but one after the other began to vanish. She gently shook Naruto awake and was meet with a grumble. She hid her smile and shook him again. She got an idea and grinned wickedly.

"Naruto Sakura is here" and that got him. He shot up and looked around in panic. His breathing was laboured and he was sweating. Then he heard how Tsunade laughed and scowled to that.

"Not funny Kaa-san, not funny. I thought the banshee had found me and would do Kami knows what do to me!?" he cried out with a pout. That made Tsuande laugh harder. Nartuo looked kawaii with this expression.

"Come on Naruto we have to leave when we want to reach Suna before sunset! she said all the while coughing to hid her laughter.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on her and then turned with a huff away from her and began to walk. She chuckled and then followed after him. The way to Suna was quiet and they didn't speak. Each of them was lost in thoughts. Naruto was in worry for his friend. Tsunade thought what they would after this. Stay in Suna or leave. She knew that they would send someone after them. She was the Godaime but she wanted the position anymore after what they tried to do to Naruto. Staying in Suna was the only option for now. She sighed and looked forward. She could always think about it later.

It was a few hours later that they know could see the walls of Suna that protected the village. Naruto could always stare in awe at them. It doesn't matter how often he saw them they still had that affect on him. Tsunade grinned when she saw them. They were now one step nearer their goal and away from Konoha. Hopefully nothing will come and ruin it for them. She looked around and started a faster space now. No doubt Naruto could keep it up. After all he was with the biggest pervert on earth together. He knew how to use his legs when running from angry women. Although the pervy sage hadn't done it on the trip he somehow had still managed to anger women.

It was only two hours later that they finally reached the gate. She sighed in relief and Naruto was grinning like a madman. She rose an eyebrow to that. She didn't get it. Why was he grinning like that? Till she saw why. Kankouro and Temari had guard duty. By the looks of it they didn't like it one bit. Kankouro was playing with his puppets and Temari was glaring at everything in her way.

"It seems that you are still playing with dolls eh cat woman?" said Naruto when they were in front of them. Kankouro scowled at him.

"How many times have I told they are action figures!" he said angrily. Temari snickered at the sideline and watched them.

Kankouro long ago had lost the interest to tell Naruto that he isn't cat woman. It was just useless to argue with him on this. Naruto had always good arguments to win this battle and Gaara and Teamri had even agreed with Naruto. Hell those tow had began to call him the same name now. He could cry because of.

"Are you sure about this? I mean they are looking like dolls!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever just go to Gaara he is waiting for you guys!" growled Kankouro and was now sulking in the corner.

Naruto and Tsuande left them alone and went to Gaara. Naruto looked around and saw the village hadn't changed at all after his last visit. Tsunade just walked and wasn't interested in the slightest about it. She wanted to get this over. It was only a matter of minutes that they reached the Kazekage tower. They went directly to Gaara's office and weren't surprised to find him there deep burrowed in paperwork.

"erhm nice office Panda-chan" said Naruto with his foxy grin and wasn't at all surprised when a chair was thrown in his direction. Tsunade sweat dropped and cleared her throat.

"It's all quite nice and dandy and so. But could we please get down to business here!" said an annoyed Tsunade.

That took Naruto and Gaara back to reality. They both were now at each others throat and were ready to fight but sadly Tsunade got them back to reality. Instead they both settled for glaring. Tsunade sighed at their behaviour and shook her head. `_Kids_´ she thought.

"Now both of you! We are here to get register as Shinobis of this village Gaara. Don't forget that two other persons are coming too" she said to him in a stern voice.

"I know and everything is ready for you four!" said Gaara while walking back to his desk. Naruto pouted he didn't like it that no one told him anything and left him the dark. Tsunade and Gaara chuckled to that. "Now Naru-chan don't be like that. Tsunade will tell you everything that you need to know!" with that he signed the paper for them to be official shinobis of Suna.

They both left and went to the address that Gaara had given them. When they finally found it they were dumbfounded. It was a house fit for a six member family. The house was white in colour. When they entered they were met with a huge living-room in brown and red colours. The kitchen was connected to it. The diner room was next to the kitchen. The hall connected it to three bedrooms, a bathroom and to a guest room. The first one that is. On the second floor were a second bathroom and two other bedrooms and a second guest room. The bedrooms were blank though that Tsunade and Naruto could decorate them.

They even had a basement. The first thing Naruto did there was to store his weapons and scrolls. He had taken a good amount of place for this. It was good for him that he had all his belongings in a scroll with him. He knew that they weren't safe in his apartment in Konoha. He had only slept there but even that was too dangerous most of the time and he was with Kakashi then. The garret was something. It was the best place in Naruto's opinion. It had large windows. He wanted to used it as a garden and he had used his puppy eyes on Tsunade to get her to agree. The basement was large enough for all of them she had reasoned and give in then.

In their garden were trees, flowers and a pool. It had koi-carp and water lilies. The terrace was in a soft brown tone and had the chairs and table are in a turquoise. The flowers were in different colours. Yellow, purple, blue, red, pink and white you name it. It was a dream for Naruto. The best were the trees for him. The gave enough shade to let the flowers grow but didn't take enough of it away. It was already clear that Naruto would most of his time be in the garden and garret.

No one was safe from those eyes. She already knew this. It was only a matter of time till she knew how much power those eyes really had.

_Time skip one week_

Tsunade, Naruto, Akamaru, Kakashi and Kiba felt now at home in Suna. The first days it was awkward for them. Even though Naruto was a few times in Suna it wasn't the same as living there. Kankouro, Temari and Gaara were a great help to settle in. They showed them everything and explained them how everything was in Suna. Kiba and Akamaru had taken the bedroom near the kitchen. That hadn't surprised Naruto at all. He had just laughed at them. Kakashi had taken the bedroom next to the first bathroom. Tsunade had taken the last one next to the first guest room. Naruto had taken the one next to the second bathroom.

Every bedroom had a balcony. Naruto's room had different green and brown tones. It shows his love to the nature. He had different plants in there too. His sheets were green and the blanket were in soft blue. His pillows a darker shade of blue. He had a desk and walk in closet. He even had a table in the room. On the table were tulips and daisies. He had foxes, flowers and trees engraved in his furniture. He liked it that way. On his balcony he had only flowers. It faced into their garden.

Tsunades room had blue walls in different tones. Her sheets were red and the blanket and pillows were both in yellow. She too had a walk in closet and a table in her room. Her desk was in front of a window. She had a closet just for sake. In her furniture were snails engraved. Her balcony faced the desert. It was a good view to see a sunset and it's colours simulate the desert. On this part they even had a swimming pool. It was good shaded.

Kiba and Akamaru had red as the main theme in their bedroom. The sheets were black and the blanket and pillow were in purple. They had a walk in closet, table and desk. Although the desk wasn't used that often... from both of them. They still liked it. Akamaru even had his own bed. They had taken the biggest room because of that and because of Akamaru's height. Their balcony showed in the same direction like Tsunde's. They didn't like it but it also was a part of their property and besides their was the swimming pool.

Kakashi's room was silver. The sheets were black and his pillows and blanket were a navy blue. He too had like the other a walk in closet, table and desk. He dogs engraved into his furniture like Naruto had his foxes. His balcony faced the garden too. He liked it this way and even his summon too. Pakkun too had his own part in the room.

The four were on a team in the ANBUs. One of the best. Their Teichou was Kakashi. Because had the most experience in it. Besides Naruto and Tsunade didn't want to do the paper work. Tsunade because she knew it was evil and Naruto just hated to do it. He had to do it when he was Oi-nin. It was crap to do it and he always thought that it was not normal. He was happy that he hadn't had to do it anymore. Kakashi had cursed because he was out voted in this. Even Kiba was the same opinion as them.

They were on their way back to the village after a mission in Kirigakure. It was an easy one for them. They had to take out a shinobi from Oto. They had heard that one of them was in Kiri. They had the mission to get information and then to take him out. It was a pain in the ass to find the Oto-nin. But in the end they got what they had come for. Now they were in the middle of a meeting with the Kazekage about it. Everything went smooth till they heard an explosion. They ran outside and what they saw made them twitch.

There in front of the was the whole Akatsuki and Orochimaru. In the middle was a man with orange hair and many piercing with the name Pein. On his left side was a woman with blue hair, Konan, then came Kisame the fish-shark thingy then person with an mask that cover one half of his face, Kakuzu. Next to him was a dude with white hair and a scythe, Hidan. On his right side was Itachi, then came a man with a black and white face and a Venus flytrap around his head, Zestu, then came a cheerful man with an orange swirled mask, Tobi. He always shouted Tobi is a good boy. Then came Sasori who wasn't in Hiroku. Next to him was a blond who strangely looked the same as Ino, Deidara. Orochimaru was standing on a roof and laughed like the lunatic he was but stopped when he heard what Naruto said.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Look Kaa-sama it's the gay ass snake dude _Lord_ Fruity-_sama_! What do you think he wants here in Suna of all places?" he said innocently with big eyes to her. That earned him laughs and chuckles from the others. He just pouted to that.

"I don't know Naru-chan!" said Tsunade between laughing to him. Kiba and Akamaru were rolling on the floor laughing together with Kisame and Deidara. Kakashi was standing next to Tsunade and chuckling with her. Gaara smirked at that and looked at Orochimaru.

`_He looks so adorable when he pouts!_´ thought some of the males in the Akatsuki.

Temari and Kankouro had arrived there when they heard what Naruto said and couldn't help but laugh as well. It was just too good and the expression Orochimaru made was the best out of it. He looked like a fish on land and a soaked cat.

The Akatsuki took this chance to attack but what came next was something they had not expected. When Sasori had taken his puppets out Naruto grinned and then screamed to Kankouro.

"OM MY KAMI! LOOK CAT WOMAN THERE IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO LIKES TO PLAY WITH DOLLS!?"

"REALLY?! EHRN I MEAN NARUTO I ALREADY TOLD YOU THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES AND NO DOLLS"

"OF COURSE CAT WOMAN!? WHY IS IT THAT THEY ARE LOOKING LIKE DOLLS THEN?!"

The Akatsuki, Orochimaru and the rest fell over anime style and sweat dropped. Those two made completely fun of them. Naruto was grinning and laughing his ass of when he saw their reaction to that. He was promptly slapped by Tsuande.

"Naruto! This is serious!" they thought Tsunade would give him a lecture now though that it would make thing easier for them. But what came next gave them the rest and they were ready to leave them. Kakashi snickered to what came next what earned him a glare from a pouting Naruto.

"And Kankouro we all know that those are dolls so stop with the action figure crap! Now Naruto be nice to them OK. Look you made the red head cry over there" she said all the while pointing to Sasori.

"Oh" was his replay.

Kakashi looked into the same direction and shook his head. Again Naruto had somehow managed to make someone cry. He did this even on their missions what gave them always something to laugh at. Kiba looked into the same direction and laughed now that hard it was hard to breath for him. Akamaru was sitting next to his Aibou and wondered where he had gone wrong in Kiba's education. Poor Inu.

Sasori was crying. No one knew how to cherish his art and puppets. Kankouro was now next to him and crying too. They both held each other and complained about them. They muttered things like: They don't know the true art of it, it would be completely a waste to try and explain it to them and why they even tried to show them and the likes. The others backed away from the crying men and sweat dropped. It was something new to them to see Sasori cry like that.

Naruto just grinned his foxy grin and left them. Tsunade shook her head and went after him. Gaara was high on their heels. He did not want to see this. Temari was busy laughing her ass off. Kakashi was watching all this and decided to follow Naruto and Tsunade. He had to give the written report in. That he had to do. Well he was forced to do it. By Naruto and his blackmail material. Curse Naruto and his skills to find everything that was good use against someone. Naruto had proved that in a very young age already.

When he was only seven he had ANBUs under his control just because of this little information. It was because a seven year old could escape from them without detection. That was something that shouldn't be heard in Konoha. That their ANBUs couldn't even find and detect a seven year old. He chuckled at the memory. They had all to help him in his pranks. It was a shame that they had to help him. Oh the shame, the shame. It was a wonder that Naruto had them freed from this. He sighed at this and shook his head. Time for the damn report.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki decided to leave. Orochimaru was still gaping but left after Kabuto told him something that had something with Sasuke to do. By the name Sasuke was Orochimaru already back at his base. Before Kabuto followed him he glanced one last time back. Yes Naruto knew how to cause trouble and chaos. He got even Sasori no Akasuna to cry and that is quite the feat if he says so himself.

Kabuto knew that Naruto was already better than Sasuke. He sneered when he thought about that Uchiha. The brat acted as if he was the king of everything. He snorted to that. No, not the king but the queen of everything. It had began to even get on Orochimaru's nerve. He knew that he would snap someday and kill the brat when he doesn't shut up about his vengeance on Itachi. Even Kabuto knew that the runt would never have the power to destroy his brother. Let alone kill him. When his brother could that easily destroy him back then all those years ago. What would he do now? Sure Itachi wasn't that stupid to stop his training. He only grew in his strength and power over the years. He was sure of it.

Tsunade and Naruto were laughing on their way back to the tower and Gaara was seen smirking. Yes they didn't knew what had happened to them. Who knew that it was that easy to make the Akatsuki insecure. When they reached the office they gave the report and then left to go home. When they went home Kankouro was still there crying with the unknown red head that could be Gaara's copy. Kiba was passed out on the floor and Naruto picked him up. He sighed Akamaru was still in the world of the living and seemed to chuckle at Kiba. Tsunade went over to the red head and decided to take him with them. It was after all Naruto's fault that he was crying and left behind.

Kakashi had already left them and went home. He had said something about him needing some sleep. But both Naruto and Tsunade knew that it was just an excuse to read those books of his. He couldn't read them anymore in the open and on their missions thanks to Tsunade and Naruto. Although Naruto gave him the newest one. It doesn't mean that he was a fan of them. Hell he loath them and had shoved a Rasengan up Jirayia's ass when he wanted to use Naruto in his newest book. With the new look and all he wanted to write about Naruto. Jiraiya had still that limp form the Rasengan Naruto used om him. Tsunade had even asked him about it but the only answer she had gotten was 'Naruto'.

She had hugged Naruto and treated him to Ramen for this. It was even the reason why Jiraiya didn't went on his research for his book. Sure he got ideas but only thanks to his dreams. And when he did peeked on the women he had to give Naruto extra lessons and pay him. Naruto had only smirked to this and danced when Jiraiya wasn't near. It was just his thing with blackmail. He even got good blackmail material from Jiraiya to use on him. Jiraiya still don't know how Naruto got and quite frankly didn't want to know how.

On their way back to their house the red head calmed down and was now walking along side with them. Tsunade had him explained what had happened meanwhile his break down. The red head who then introduced himself as Sasori had twitched violently and a vein had appeared at his temple. Naruto had began to talk with him and asked him what he liked on puppets, or dolls how Naruo liked to call them, at all. He found them creepy and well they were dolls in his opinion. No boy or men should play with them. That then had leaded to the question if he had played with dolls as child.

Sasori had twitched and glared at Naruto who had only smiled innocently back at him. But he had answered nonetheless the question. He had told him that he hadn't played with dolls to that Naruto had snorted. Sasori had decided to ignore it and told him why puppets.

"Well it began with my Baa-chan. She was the one who taught me the art of it after my parents were killed on a mission. It was hard for me but she helped me to get over it. My first puppets were ones that looked exactly like my parents" he said with a far away look in his eyes. He shook his head and saw Naruto open his mouth but before he could even asked Sasori answered him "And no for the last fucking time, Naruto! I do NOT play with dolls! They are puppets for fighting!" he said annoyed and rubbed his temple.

He could already feel the headache that he will get thanks to Naruto and his question. He knew that the boy didn't mean it but he wasn't so sure about that anymore. He thought that Naruto was the devil in person. He could be really annoying more than even Deidara and that said something. The blond bomber knew how to push him but against Naruto he was an amateur. Deidara could really learn something from him. Hell even Hidan could still learn from Naruto. He shook his head and tried to not think about the bastards now. The bastards that had forgotten about him.

When they reached the house Sasori had gotten the guest room. Kiba was meanwhile back and had went into the kitchen. It was his turn to cook and hopefully it was something that they all could eat. They knew Kiba could cook but sometimes it was something that not even a rat would eat. Everyone could but the best out of all of them was Naruto. He made always the best although he liked to eat Ramen even he knew that you had to eat healthy too. They hadn't knew about that before. Sure they knew something about him but not everything. Everyone has their secrets. Like Naruto was good at cooking.

It had surprised them when they saw his cooking. They had starred at him with mouth a gape and wide eyes. Naruto had made everything they liked. But had forbidden Tsunade to drink her sake to his food. He had said that he hadn't done it so she can drink and don't enjoy it. It was heaven for them when they took the first bite and had complimented Naruto on his cooking skills. After Naruto it would always be Tsunade's turn then Kakashi's and Kiba would be the last. Till now it was all good but sometimes they wondered why Kiba would cook something that not even rats would eat. Or a pig for that matter.

Naruto had said it was because Kiba didn't pay attention to his food while cooking and had snickered. Kiba had chased him through the house because of it. Kakashi was in the end the one who had to suffer. Naruto had glided through his spread legs when he was standing in the hall. That had leaded for Kiba to crush into Kakashi who had looked pissed at him and a new chase was then on. Naruto was standing with Tsunade at the sidelines and had watched them. They had even bet who would loose and win. In the end Naruto won. He had said that Kakashi would get Kiba in ten minutes.

When the food was finished Tsunade and Naruto breathed in relief. It was not something that they didn't knew. Though it was safe to eat it. Kakashi was the last one at the table and looked at Sasori with sharp eyes. Erhm eye. But then eye smiled at him. When the others trusted him then he would too. After they had eaten they went into the living room where Naruto and Kiba got into a play fight. Kakashi and Tsunade bet who would win and how many minutes it would take. Seventy eight minutes later Kiba was laying knocked out at the couch. Which made Kakashi the winner. Tsunade grumbled about cheater and using Sharingan to win this bet. Sasori looked only on and thought that he was surrounded by idiots.

Kakashi was now proud owner of 587 ryu. Naruto had laughed about that and then went straight to his room. It was a long day and tomorrow was even longer one for him. Kiba was laying on the couch and Sasori had sweat dropped to that. Didn't they feared that he does something to them? Apparently not. He had just shrugged it off and went to the guest room. Tomorrow was an other day.

Kakashi and Tsunade were still in the living room. They had both got a visit from Kyuubi in their dreams. They knew that Naruto had to find a Mate and they both already knew who it was. Kyuubi had told them about it. She knew it already but not the Kit. They frowned when they thought about the Mate from Naruto. Who would have thought that HE would it be.

"You know Tsunade, we need a TV?" said Kakashi out of the blue. Tsunade starred at him blankly. Why is it that he thinks now of all times to buy a TV?

"I know what you mean Kakashi and that is why you are going to buy one tomorrow!" and with that she left him and went to her room. Kakashi twitched to that. It's not like he already had to do paper work tomorrow. No he hasn't and he isn't being sarcastic. He sighed heavily and slowly made his way to his room. Yes tomorrow would be a hell for him.

Meanwhile with Akatsuki

They were on their way back and had finally noticed that Sasori was missing. Though they had to go back and get him. They had totally forgotten about him when they saw how Naruto and Tsunade had acted. It was something that you don't see all day when you are facing S-class Nuke-nins. They still couldn't believe it. But what had they expected they would do. Cry and scream for help? No it was Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade and Kiba they had seen back then. And those four together is forbidden and the cause why it gives tsunamis, earthquakes and homework! Yes especially the homework!

They had to go back now and get Sasori who knows what they are doing to him. It's not like they would give him good food and a bed to sleep in. Although that was exactly what they did. But they didn't need to know this now do they?

KM: Nice

Lilly: How could you do this?!  
Ita: Shut it now!  
Konan: Please R&R!

Naru: HELP ME  
KM: HUSH NOW! You get Ramen for this!

Naru: _shuts up_


	3. Chapter 3

KM: Hello there

Naru: I'm afraid of her

Lilly: I know what you mean. Even I don't understand her at all

My bro: Yeah but know this you are not alone!

Ita: Why am I here? I am not even paired up with my Kitsune

Saso: Nor am I.

Pein: I am just here for the free food!

Dei: I am here because she likes my art!

Mada: Nor am I! Though why are we here!?

KM: _shrugs_ How should I know? Anyways I do not own Naruto! If I would there would be only Yaoi awesomeness! But I do own this plot Kukukuku

the others: _back away from her and whisper_ She is even worse than Orochimaru and that says something!

Oro: Someone called? _saw then KM laughing like a lunatic and hides behind the others then points at her_ Who the hell is that?!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Explanations And Talking With A Stranger**_

"talking"

`_thinking_´

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

"**Shinigami talking"**

_**`Shinigami thinking´**_

**Summons talking**

_**Summons thinking**_

It was the next morning and Sasori found himself in an unknown room to him. It took him a while to remember what had happened the previous day. He still twitched at the thought about it. How could a brat get the better of him was still a miracle to him. He shook his head and made his way downstairs. The sight that met him there let him smirk. The boy with the dog was in a corner sulking and his dog tried to cheer him up. He assumed that the dog was the brown haired ones. He saw him yesterday with it. He saw how the blond woman also known to him as Tsunade was laughing and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was leaning against the counter. Kakashi had already left for the oh so wonderful paperwork!

"Told you Kiba! No one wants that for breakfast" said Naruto with a smirk.

"You guys are so cruel to me! Even you Akamaru! I thought you were on my side with this!" cried the brunette out.

"Maa, maa Kiba-chan! Don't forget we have a guest!" said Tsuande to him with a chuckle.

Kiba just huffed and turned away from them. It made them laugh more about the way he acted to them. Kiba just looked ridiculous with a pout. It was clear that he wasn't made for pouting like Naruto was. Naruto shook his head and then saw Sasori standing there with a smirk in the door way. Naruto jumped down and walked over to him. Sasori starred at him and rose a red eyebrow to that but was then shoved into the room.

"Look who's awake!" said Naruto in a cheerful voice. To cheerful for his taste in the morning.

Tsunade looked at him with a blank look and Kiba was staring at him with a glint in his eye that screamed trouble for him. It was an awkward silence in the kitchen. Tsunade sipped at her tea and Naruto was drinking his milk. Akamaru sweat dropped to that. Sometimes he didn't understand humans and maybe he never will. Tsunade was still looking at him and then slapped Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't even think about it!" she said in stern voice. Then she turned to Sasori with narrowed eyes. "And you should tell us about the plans from Akatsuki!"

Naruto and Kiba were bored. The information was nice and so but to listen to it all gave them a headache and they were bored out of their minds. They were happy that they could left after this. They had went to one of the trainings grounds in Suna. When they reached the training ground both of them went into a fighting stance. Akamaru was at the sidelines and watching them. Naruto stared intensely in his eyes. Kiba starred right back and in a blink of an eye he rushed at Naruto. Naruto dodged his attack and sent a punch at Kiba's gut. Kiba block the attack with his hand and used his other hand to punch Naruto in the face.

Before the attack could hit him Naruto kicked Kiba and jumped away. They were both staring at each other again and Naruto flashed through hand seals. The next thing Kiba knew was that he was hit by water and nothing more. He slammed into a wall and Naruto winced when he went head first through it. He knew that Kiba had a thick skull but not that thick. Akamaru was at the sidelines and shook his head Kiba knew how to get out of there. And when not he had to search for a new master maybe Naruto or Tsunade. Either way both were grate fighters and knew how to take care of him.

Naruto saw how the rocks moved and then a head shot out. Kiba moaned then shot a glare at Naruto. And before Naruto knew it he was hit with rocks, many rocks. The spar now turned prank war went through the whole village. The villagers knew already that this would happen and were prepared for it. It was everyday week like this. Once in the week something like this would happened but in the end Naruto and Kiba had to fix the damage they made. And even then they turned it into a war of pranks. Sometimes they wondered how they managed it all to fix the village.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki had arrived and were in search of Sasori. They had searched through the whole village and hadn't found him after a few hours. They were getting frustrated. Till they saw a familiar looking red head. They only knew two person with red hair and that was the Shukaku Jinchuuriki and Sasori. It was a fifty fifty chance to get the wrong person. Though they went over to the red head. It surprised them that it actually was Sasori. It seemed that he hadn't noticed them. That was something new to them. Sasori knew always when they were near because he hates it to wait. They then saw why he didn't seem to saw them.

They were now behind him and looked in the same direction as him. What they saw made them twitch and grew several tick marks. In front of them was a painting of them. They looked actually good but what they wore made them twitch. They were in clothes form that of a clown. They only ones that hadn't lost their cool were Itachi and Pein. But before they could asked why Sasori wasn't there Naruto appeared next to him.

"What do you think? Too much pink by the orange dude?" he asked him. Sasori shook his head no.

"I would say not enough but you have forgotten Deidara and his hair!" he said with a smirk.

He knew that they were there but didn't pay any attention to them. He had too much fun with that. But he had to say the portrait didn't look that bad about them. Shame he can't take it with him. Maybe he could ask for a picture of it? Nah they only would destroy it when they see it. He heard how Deidara began to curse and turned around to them. Deidara had a red face and was cursing a storm up. The others were backing away from him. It was something new to them. They knew Deidara when he got angry but that was something new to them. Normally he would let something explode but he was that pissed that he actually was only standing there and cursing like Hidan.

Naruto long ago disappeared and gave his painting the last touch. He had to think about something Kyuubi had told him. Thanks to her and his now new appearance he had to go into heat. Normally it wouldn't affect him like it had done all those other years. But because of the fusing/merging whatever it was called and his girly appearance he had to now. He had cursed Kyuubi for this and had told Tsunade about this. Maybe she had some ideas to help him in this matter. Even though Kyuubi had yet to explain to him everything about it. She hadn't done though and now she had to. He knew that this night was going to be a long night and hopefully the Akatsuki will leave him alone now. He had told the red head already that they can't extract the Kyuubi from him without him or her dying in the process.

He sighed and left. He had much to think about now and Kiba had left him a while ago because Gaara had summon him for a mission. Even Tsunade was out. She had told him that she would meet with Jiraiya about this and tell him where he could find them now. Jiraiya had known about this but he didn't know where they would stay. He sighed again. Kyuubi was worried about her Otouto. She knew that she had to tell him about the mating. She smirked lightly. She had already potential ones. Itachi, the blond, Deidara, Pein, Sasori and the mask one. But she knew already who it was going to be. But it didn't mean that she couldn't mess a little bit with Naruto. She had recognized the smell from _him_. She knew that it was Madara. He was the only one that had a friendship with her. Also he was human. She smirked when she remembered him. Yes he was a good mate for Naruto.

The only problem was now to tell Naruto and how he had to choose between them. Yes that would be a sight to see. She knew already that the red head had something for her Otouto like the others. She loved it to have the ability to read minds. It worked now better after the merging. But she was sad at the same time. She hadn't told Naruto that she had to leave him after he had found his mate. It hurt to think about _**I have to tell him!**_ she chided herself _**The sooner I tell him the better!!**_ It was easier said then done. She knew it would hurt Naruto when she told him but she had to. It was better that she said it now then after the mating and she wasn't there anymore or had only some time left to tell him.

It was a hard task for her. She noticed how Naruto stopped in the park and took a seat in a tree. She smiled when she saw him now. He was content and looked like nothing could harm him. Maybe she can wait a bit before she tells him about it. But only this one time. Kyuubi knew that it was just an other excuse got not telling Naruto and to not break him and his heart. She knew it and lied to herself about it. But he was so happy now and she didn't want to destroyed it now. She knew that she could never visit him after it. It was forbidden and she was needed in the Makai. Naruto had to live without her then and would never have the chance to see her again. She smiled sadly to that. Tonight he had to know about.

It was now night and Naruto went home. The Akatsuki were still there he sighed to that. He wondered why they were here. He got in a meditation position and found himself soon by Kyuubi. He saw how she had a worried look in her face and were those tear streaks? He shook his head no. He knew Kyuubi but he had never seen her cry. He went slowly over to her. Kyuubi steeled herself for the coming explanation and what has to come afterwards. It would do no good for her to break down again and in front of Naruto no less. She had to be hard on him in this. Even if he hates her after that. It was better than to see him cry every day over her. She would be looking after him form the Makai and would she then see him cry it would break her completely then. She sighed when Naruto sat next to her and took a deep breath.

**Naru-chan you know what I have told you about the heat right?**

"Hai but you still haven't explained it to me" he said with his head cocked to the side.

**Yes, I will do it now. And please don't interrupt me! Whatever I am going to tell you please don't do it! Promise it to me?** she said to him in a sad tone. Naruto was confused. Why would he interrupt her? He didn't understand but promised it nevertheless.

**Since you and I have merged you got female organs. You heard right you have the ability to get pregnant now. It is because of me being female and you now have to go into heat too thanks to me. But that is not all** she sighed now came the hardest part from it. **Naruto since you are going into heat you will have to mate with someone. I know you are too young to think about it now but please hear me out.**

She saw how Naruto opened and closed his mouth. It was hard for him to not interrupt her. He had promised it to her not to but he had so many question to ask but they had to wait for now. Kyuubi sighed again for the umpteenth time today. She had lost count by twenty five or six she wasn't so sure anymore. She bit her lip before she continued and looked Naruto directly into the eyes for this part.

**Know this Naruto we foxes only mate one time. And I mean only one time! We are faithful to our mates we choose and even if said mate dies we do not mate again. It is rare that a fox who had lost its mate mates again. Really rare! So please choose wisely who you mate with. You have to be stuck with them for the rest of your life. You should know that your mate must be able to protect you and your future kits! Don't be foolish and let looks get to you and empty promises! I know what I am talking about. I have seen it happen plenty of times! It never ended good!** she warned him and chuckled when she saw how Naruto was looking at her like a little kit that gets to hear a good night story. She would miss him dearly she knew it.

**Besides your heart even already knows who should be your mate and your mates too. It works like that. Your souls are calling to each other then and you have the feeling as if you two knew each other all of your lives.** She giggled at his face. It showed that he couldn't believe this.

**Naruto when you choose your mate make sure that you mark him and he you. That way it will give you a bond with your mate. It will make it hard for the two of you then to be apart and no body can then get between you. You don't have to be afraid of cheating from him then**

Naruto blushed when she said 'him' and not 'her'. `_Damn she knows_´ he thought. Kyuubi laugh to this. Of course she knew. What Onee-chan would she be if she didn't knew? Not a good one then. She saw how he glared at her but it made her only laugh harder. _**Yes I will miss him**_

**Now don't be so Naru-chan of course I knew. But that is not important now. Even though you are Youkai now and you're mate isn't, you don't have to be afraid of loosing him. You're mate would become a Youkai too that goes with his personality. Now I know already who is going to be your mate but you don't.**

He looked seriously at her. How was it that she knew it already but he doesn't? He looked at her confused and Kyuubi laughed at him. He did keep his promise and didn't interrupt her but now he does it with his faces and looks he gave her.

**But I won't tell you it. You have to find out on your own. I will only give you the names of ****potential candidates. Your mate is one of them.** She giggled when she saw him frown. **Now Naruto I know that you might have already a feeling at who it is but I still won't tell you. I will give you their names now and information of who you should mate with and who not got it?** she asked him at his nod she continued.

**Well first there is Itachi but I don't think it would go over a brother bond. What I had read in his mind told me he already has his eyes on someone. A girl at his age. Then there is the blond. Deidara I believe he ,too, has some feelings for you but even though he doesn't realize it. His heart has already chosen someone other.**

Naruto was still listening to her and his face showed what he thought about those two already. He had always seen Itachi as brother but a lover? He shook his head no. That would never work out. And the blond? Yuck was his only thought to this. The hair reminded him of Ino. Kyuubi laughed when she read his mind. Naruto had already forgotten to get his walls around his mind for protection but it help Kyuubi a little.

**Now Kit. Pein I believe would be a good choice but he is more a father for you I would say. And I think the blue hairrd woman wouldn't like it to loose him.** She laughed to that and Naruto's face. **Now then there is Sasori. He has no one but his heart seemed to know who he should love and not. He has already think about you as a lover but he couldn't imagine it. He would only see you as a little brother.**

Naruto pouted to that. He could have imagine something with Sasori but when his heart had already chosen it and Sasori's too then he could do nothing about it. Kyuubi smiled at his antics. She knew that his mate will help him to get over the last piece of information. She sighed now to the last one and smirked.

**Well but there is the mask one he IS someone you should take. He hasn't someone in his heart** and with that she left it at that.

She didn't want to give this much information at him. Also the other four are busted the mask one will be good choice. She laughed when she saw his face and thoughts. It seemed Naruto didn't like the mask one that much. _**Ahh but it will change pretty much soon kukukukuku.. cough I already sound like the snake dude**_ she thought and laughed out loud. Naruto looked at her confused. But Kyuubi caught herself and cleared her throat. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Now came it and she wasn't so happy about to tell Naruto about it.

**Naruto now comes the part that I hate to say to you and please remember your promise to not interrupt. It is important!** she looked at him when she said this.

She saw how he wanted to say something but couldn't because of the promise. He bit his lip and looked away from her. He nodded and Kyuubi sighed at his behaviour. That wasn't like the Naruto she knew and loved but it would be even harder then with him always talking and asking question while she explained it to him. _**Here goes nothing**_was her only thought to this and took a deep breath.

**Naruto after your mating I.. well I... **she began to stutter. It was hard to say this to him and she cursed herself for this. **I... well I ha- erhm ARGH I CAN'T SAY IT** she yelled and broke down. Naruto was in a second by her side and held her in his arms.

"It's okay Onee-chan everything is going to be ok" he whispered to her. Kyuubi only shook her head.

**No Naru-chan nothing is going to be okay. I have to leave you after your mating and I am not even allowed to visit you!** her tears fell freely and she trembled violently in Naruto's hold.

She hiccuped and sniffed. But it got only worse with each passing second. Naruto was the same. He couldn't believe it his Onee-chan has to leave after his mating. That was just not fair! He hadn't done anything to deserve this. Why was it that he had loose her?! Naruto cried and yelled till his throat was hoarse and it pained to screamed for him. Even though it happened in his mind he would fell it outside too.

**I am sorry Naruto! I am so sorry!** he heard her say through her hiccups.

It pained him to see her like this and her him. But they were the only ones now to give each other comfort. They had only each other now. Kiba and Akamaru are on a mission, Tsunade is with Jiraiya, Gaara had to be on journey to Yuki no Kuni, Temari and Kankouro had a mission. Kakashi had the paperwork and wouldn't be back till it was finished. No one was there in this important moment to help him and Kyuubi through this.

**I am sorry Kit! I am sooo sorry for this!** apologized Kyuubi again to him through her tears.

It went like this the whole night. Naruto didn't even notice how he had even cried while he meditated. He still did it the next morning and hasn't noticed it. He went to the park where he had for himself his own little garden after he had arrived here. It was his sanctuary here in Suna and no one knew about this except himself and Kyuubi. But it will be later only himself and no Kyuubi who will tell him how he should eat his vegetables and other healthy things. Sure Kiba, Kakashi and Tsunade tell him the same but it was never like him and Kyuubi would fight over it. When he reached it he let himself drop down and cried again. It was just too much for him.

Unknown to him he was followed by an orange mask wearing Tobi. Tobi had followed Naruto when he saw him walking into the park with tear-stained eyes. It looked like he would break every minute down and began anew. He had sighed and decided to follow the sad Kitsune but not only because of the tears. No because it seemed something tried to pull him towards the Kitsune. `_Why did he cry_´ he thought and was back to his normal self. Madara Uchiha. He knew that the Kyuubi host was always happy and it was really hard to make him cry. He saw that Naruto went in a new direction followed him. It surprised him at what they stopped.

It was a big clearing that was surrounded by many kinds of trees. In the middle was a lake and many kinds of flowers were around it. Roses, daisies, tulips, lilies and others. Naruto was sitting in front of the lake and had his legs in front of his chest. His arms circled around them and his head was burrowed in his arms. He heard how Naruto hiccuped and sniffed. Then he cried. It was hard to see Naruto that vulnerable and sad. It was nothing like his usual self and it never will. That was just not Naruto. He was not the boy he had seen just yesterday. Though what was that shocking to get him that down and make him cry?

Naruto jerked his head up when he heard a rustle and the nature telling him that he was being watched. He looked around and then saw something black in a Sakura tree next to him. It was the same direction that he had come form. Who had followed him? But that was not important now for him. He just wanted to be alone and cry. He knew that it was nothing good to bath in self pity but he wanted to be selfish this one time and don't think about others. Even Kyuubi had retired back in his mind to be alone and let him his time alone too. They needed it now.

"Come out I know you are there!" he said while he looked directly at the person. Madara sighed well here goes watching him. `_Might as well ask what's with him_´ he thought.

"TOBI!?" shouted Naruto. 'Tobi' shook his head "But you are Tobi! You are looking like him! And have the same mask! Though you have to be him!" said Naruto

"Nope! Tobi had never existed" said a deep smooth voice to him.

It sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Madara noticed this but didn't asked anything about it. He took his mask off and that showed then a handsome face that made Naruto blush. Madara smirked to that only. "I am Madara Uchiha"

Naruto looked at him a few seconds till it made click. He knew that name Kyuubi had told him about her life and her only human friend. That friend had the same name as him and he looked like that Madara she had showed him in her memories. Nah he couldn't be but then that meant that he was _**the**_ Madara Uchiha from Kyuubi's memory. The one with the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He gasped and said out loud

"Man dude you are old!" Madara twitched and fell anime style with a huge sweat drop.

Kyuubi did the same _**Way to go with you future Mate Kit!**_ she thought with a snicker. It was good that Naruto still hadn't learned how to read minds but he has to learn how to use all of his power before he mates. It was good that they even trained when he slept now.

"How nice of you" he said to him. Naruto blushed and grinned sheepishly at him. Yes that was the Naruto he knew. "Now why is that you are here all alone and where are we here?"

Naruto's grin disappeared and he got a sad look. `_Way to go Madara!_´ he thought and took a seat next to Naruto with a sigh.

Naruto sighed and looked at the lake. Maybe it would do him good to tell this Madara guy. He was- no is an old friend of Kyuubi's. Even though a very old friend. Besides he had the feeling that he could trust Madara although he met him the first time. Hadn't Kyuubi said something about such a feeling? He knew it had something to do with the mates thing. He shrugged and took a deep breath and then began to talk. Madara had began to think that Naruto wouldn't tell him but when he heard him talk he listened.

"Well I have heard some '_news_' for me. They weren't the good ones if you want to know. I know that you know about the Kyuubi inside me and that you are old friends. She had told me about the mating thing and what will come after it" he went silent. It was still a sore subject to talk about or even think about. He bit his lip and tried to hold his tears back. He bit it that hard that it draw blood and he could taste it. "She t- to-told m-me that s-" but he couldn't talk anymore and cried again.

Madara was panicking. He didn't know how to comfort someone no less a crying person! It was new to him. He sighed and cursed himself that he didn't knew what to do. Before he could think of something to do Naruto had threw himself at him. Madara blinked and slowly let his arms circle around Naruto's feminine body. He felt how Naruto's body trembled violently and he sobbed and hiccuped against him. He just held Naruto and rocked back and forth. It was the only thing he could think of and it was the most logical thing to do in this situation. In his mind it was at least.

Naruto didn't care in who's arms he was. Right now he only wanted someone to hold him and not leave him alone in this time. He needed this now. The crying took its toll on his body. Naruto didn't notice when he stopped crying or when he fell asleep. It had taken a good hour till Naruto had stopped crying in Madara's arms and was asleep. Madara looked down at the little Kitsune. He sighed when he saw the red and puffy eyes. It pained him to see Naruto like this and he didn't even know why it _pained_ him so much or why he even _cared_ at all. He shifted a bit to get comfortable with Naruto in his arms. He sat now cross-legged with Naruto in his lap and starred into the sky.

While he was looking into the sky he didn't even notice how he subconsciously stroke Naruto's check. Naruto leaned into the touch and sighed in content. It was then when Madara heard that sound he noticed what he did. He smiled at this but didn't stop. Kyuubi was meanwhile dancing like a lunatic in her meadow. Yes it was working out better for them than she had first thought. _**And we all know that Madara needs someone in his life**_ she thought while dancing and laughing. Yes her little Otouto will be in good hands. She giggled, blushed and got a major nosebleed when she thought about their mating. She fanned herself with both of her hands. Yes the Kyuubi No Youko was a Fan Girl and not anyones Fan Girl but a _**BIG YAOI FAN GIRL**_!

Somewhere

Shinigami went a shiver down his spine. He got the feeling that something bad has happened. Something with the Kyuubi and Yaoi. That was not good. Minato and Sarutobi where looking at each other, blinked and then looked at Shinigami again.

"You thinks it's something serious?" asked Sarutobi the blond. Said blond shrugged.

"Dunno, but we can ask right?"

Sarutobi didn't like where this was heading. Especially when he saw the glint in the eyes from Minato. It downright screamed trouble. Big trouble.

"Oi Shinigami? What has crawled up your ass and died?"

Sarutobi wanted to be as far away as possible from there. He knew that this would happen and he knew he should have stopped the blond but said blond would have done it anyways. He sighed maybe he should go and visit Kami. Although the dude is crazy it's better than to see what will happen here next.

"**Kyuubi"** was the answer. Minato gave him a questioning look. Shinigami saw this and sighed. ** "I have already told you that Kyuubi is a Yaoi Fan Girl"**

Realisation dawned upon Minato. He looked horrified and terrified. He had seen from Shinigami some of those moments of Kyuubi in Yaoi Fan Girl mode and what then happened to her. It has something to do with pictures, videos, many used tissues and blood. It was horror. And now was his innocent little Naru-chan was in danger. He knew that from watching Naruto from this... place what Naruto's sexual preference was. But with Kyuubi inside of him. The next thing you saw well heard was a loud. I very loud scream of Minato.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

That 'NO' was heard in the whole Elemental Nations, Makai and Summoning Realm. All those people had pity on the poor soul when they heard that scream. Whatever has happened to him or her it must be something grave. Oh if only they knew they would react the same way. Maybe even worse than that.

**I think that was Minato. Whatever has happened to him. I hope it isn't that bad** said Gabamunta while looking into the sky. If only he knew it was far worse than what he thinks.

Back with our KAWAII Kitsune

Naruto jerked up when he heard that scream and looked around to find the source of said scream. That scream had woken him up and he was comfortable the way he was laying. He still didn't knew that it was Madara's lap. He fumed in the inside it was a good sleep he had and he glared at a rock that hadn't done anything. Madara only watched him and his antics. It was entertaining to see how Naruto glared at the rock as if it were at fault for his foul mood. He didn't knew why Naruto was in this mood either but continued to watch him. He chuckled when he saw him pouting. The chuckle seemed to get his attention then Naruto turned around to him with a confused looked.

Naruto heard someone chuckle and turned around only to find a handsome man sitting behind him. It took some time till he remembered that it was Madara and he flushed when he also remembered what had happened between them before he fell asleep. Kyuubi was meanwhile having a party in her house. Yes her Otouto was on good hands and she could already see the mating between them. She got again a nosebleed and was giggling like Jiraiya when he is on his research. Naruto was glued to the spot and just listened to the chuckle. Surprisingly it calmed him and made him feel safe. It was nothing like when Kiba, Tsunade, Gaara, Kakashi or Ero-sennin chuckled. He was in a little daze and only looked in onyx black eyes.

Madara was amused by the way Naruto acted. It was not something he had expected. No normal person would do something like this but Naruto is no normal person. He saw how Naruto was spacing off on him and smirk. `_It would be interesting to see how he reacts to it!_´ he thought and went over to where Naruto had seated himself. In a few steps he was in front of the dazed and spaced of Kitsune. He kneed in front if him and tilted Naruto's head up with his finger. Naruto was still 'out' and only came back to planet earth when he felt a finger under his chin.

Naruto blinked cutely a few times to get his lost focus back and was then met with the eyes of Madara who's held amusement. He blushed a new shade of red and tried to turn his head away. But to no avail it didn't do any good. Madara's finger hindered him to do so. He laughed at that little act and would have screamed 'Kawaiii' if he was a woman that has something for kawaii things and not a man and an Uchiha. But alas he is none of this though he settled for a mumbled cute. Naruto heard this and went a darker red.

"Why did you come here? And why is that you are a red like a tomato?" oh he knew why Naruto was that red but he loved to tease the younger male. It was something that he took immediately a liking to. "Now come on Kitsune I know that there is something on your mind"

Naruto stopped to get away from the grasp and got a sad look. He took a shuddering breath and blinked a few times. He didn't want to cry in front of Madara and blinked the tears away that tried to spill from his eyes. Only to remember yesterday and it got them into his eyes. He took an other shuddering breath and fell forward into Madara. Madara blinked to that and had let go of Naruto's chin. He thought that Naruto wouldn't tell him the rest of the story but was proved wrong when he heard him talk.

"Well... after my mating... " he was silent again and took a deep breath. He burrowed his head deeper into Madara's chest. He mumbled something what Madara didn't hear. Naruto leaned back and showed again to the lake. In a far away voice he said "Kyuubi has to leave me after my mating and... she is then... not able to... see me ever again"

Naruto's voice was hollow and his eyes had a far away look in them. It was like he wasn't even there. Madara looked at him curiosity and wanted to shake Naruto back into reality but decided against it. The boy would come back when he needed to and when he would try to go away. Naruto may not have noticed it but he had his legs wrapped around Madara's waist. If Naruto would see it he would be a nice shade of red. He smirked and then noticed that he hadn't smirked or chuckled this much in his whole life. Not even with the crazy Yaoi Fan Girl Kyuubi. It must be hard for him to loose her like this.

He remembered how Kyuubi had told him that he would find his mate in a boy that would be connected with her. He had looked at her funny back then when she said that. She had only pouted and slapped him and said that he should better believe her or else. He had only laughed at her and shook his head. He still didn't understand what she had meant with it and maybe never will. He sighed and poked Naruto in the side and smirked when he heard a giggle. That would be interesting. He did it again and wasn't disappointed when he heard a giggle again. It soon turned into laughter when he didn't stop his poking.

Naruto felt how something poked him where he was ticklish and let a giggle out. But the poking didn't stop no it continued and his giggling soon turned into laughter. He began to squirm in Madara's lap and shook with laughter. It was that hard that he had tears in his eyes and that his stomach began to hurt because of it. He laughed that hard that he had problems to breath properly. Madara smirked and didn't stopped his intentions on Naruto. He preferred Naruto this way than his gloomy self. It was not like Naruto to sulk. Kyuubi was filming everything and laughing like a certain snake dude. _**Kukukuku the Kit has his fun. Yes Yaoi awesomeness here I come!**_

If only Madara and Naruto could hear her then they would knew that they soon had a fan club in the Makai thanks to Kyuubi. Maybe they both should have found someone other than Kyuubi as their friend but she was she. Kyuubi. Nothing more, nothing less maybe a bit crazy and Yaoi addicted but they wouldn't want to change her. Madara had stopped his little 'attack' on Naruto to let the poor boy get his breath back. Naruto was out of breath, his stomach hurt, he had a red face and had tears in his eyes because of all the laughing. `_Sadist_´ was Naruto's only thought about Madara.

But it served its purpose and didn't let Naruto think about the Kyuubi leaving him. Naruto was laying in front of him and catching his breath. Madara let for the first time since they were sitting there together his eyes roam Naruto's body. The first thing he saw were the six whisker marks. Three on each check. They were thicker now and darker. The next thing was Naruto's petite nose and then his eyes. He saw how Naruto opened his eyes and saw his crimson coloured right eye that was slitted like that of a fox. His left one was as blue as the sky. Naruto's hair was in a low ponytail. He saw how Naruto's chest lifted with each breath he took. His eyes travelled lower and saw that Naruto had long legs like women ones. Naruto wore red shorts that ended at his knees. A white t-shirt that now had green and brown stain here and there.

Naruto shuddered under Madara's intensive stare and blushed. Sure males in other villages had looked at him with lust before because of his new appearance but the stare Madara gave him had no lust. It felt... somewhat normal for him and then again not. He liked it and on the other hand it disturbed him that he liked it that he had nothing against it. He averted his gaze from Madara's and looked into the sky. He closed his eyes and let the sun beam down onto him. Not any time later he fell asleep.

Madara saw how Naruto closed his eyes and heard the next moment his even breathing. It showed him that he was asleep. The Kitsune was more trouble than he would have thought in the beginning. He chuckled and stroked Naruto's check. Naruto let out a sigh and leaned into the touch. Madara smiled to that. Yup he knew that from now on his life would never be normal again. If it was good or bad he didn't know but he knew that it would be getting interesting with Naruto around.

KM: Yes I have decided now Kukukukuku...

Mada: I am?

Ita: Seems so

Lilly: wow hadn't seen that one coming

Konan: I thought she would take Itachi again or she would pick Sasori, Deidara or Pein... She was so secretive about it...

Pein,Ita,Dei,Saso: _nods_ We thought so too

KM: Buhuhuhu get over it and deal with it. Even though I love ItaNaru. I wanted to try this one

Naru: _looks at Madara and blushes_ N-n-nice a-a-and p-ple-please R&R!_ hides behind KM_

KM: You've heard Naru-chan! DO IT PEOPLE! IT MAKES US ALL HAPPY!? _Smiles and waves_ Ja-ne~!


End file.
